


Two Birds ღ

by otomiyatickles



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT3, Revenge, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Ash discovers that Shorter’s been keeping a dirty little secret from him. Eiji is ticklish! How dare he keep him in the dark? Both wishing to spend his time exploiting Eiji’s weakness and taking revenge on Shorter, why not do both… at the same time?:) Killing two birds with one stone, just like that!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Two Birds ღ

**Author's Note:**

> I got this specific fic idea that was ideal for an OT3 and could only think of Shorasheiji to match the idea - and I tried really hard to think of an alternative and then finally thought… why would I try to think of another pair? These 3 are just perfect. 
> 
> Even if I wrote them a few times before, no harm in doing it again! Sooo.. Here’s some random fluff for these three boyfriend dorks. P.S. This has been in my drafts for months so it’s about time I finish it.
> 
> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 5/3/'20.  
> 

Loud laughter came from the bedroom. Ash decided to lift his tired body from the couch where he had been napping and check on his boyfriends who were doing whatever over there.

The door already opened before he could enter.

“Whew! Eiji’s ticklish man. It’s actually _brilliant_.” Smug as ever, Shorter came strolling out of the bedroom, and Ash could peek inside to see Eiji on their bed, totally worn out.

“I knew that,” he said. Which was a lie, obviously. He blushed as he closed the door again, granting Eiji some peace to rest and sulk about Shorter’s ruthless attack.

Ash didn’t know Eiji was ticklish. It wasn’t really fair. He was the most experienced yet the least touchy of the three, for obvious reasons. He couldn't really help it.

Still, a certain warm feeling of frustration grew in his stomach at the mere thought of Shorter exploiting an adorable weakness on Eiji and making him laugh, while Ash was oblivious of this weakness all this time. Shorter had kept that fun all to himself for... how long? 

They had been dating for quite a while now, and it was the first time Ash actually learned of such information. Couldn’t he share something like that sooner, instead of keeping all the fun and ticklish Eiji to himself? Damn that Shorter! He felt suddenly scarily determined to join the fun and make Eiji laugh. He also wanted to punish Shorter.

He just had to wait for the perfect moments, which were the moment when he could kill two birds with one stone: tickle Eiji, and bully Shorter.

Like the next morning. His first opportunity to strike was laid out before his eyes when Eiji hugged Shorter to say goodbye for the day. Ash smirked, reached out both his hands like claws and... tickled both his sides.

The shriek that came from Eiji was just bizarre but awfully cute, and Ash watched in awe how Eiji's body reacted with its reflex to suddenly clamp onto Shorter's neck, choking him while he deafened him by squealing into his ear.

“Eiji! I mean, Ash! Stop that!” Shorter whined, struggling in Eiji’s tight hold. Ash joined in with a loud laughing fit.

"Hahaha! But I just felt like tickling our dear boy!" Teasing both of them, Ash continued to wiggle his fingers against his lover's helplessly exposed sides, while lover number two was suffering.

"Eiji let go! _Aahhh_!" Shorter could barely exceed the noises that burst from Eiji's mouth. Kicking and thrashing, Eiji struggled until Ash finally let him go, deciding he'd had enough and that Shorter might end up a little too bruised after all. Eiji was stronger than he seemed! 

"I hate you Ash," Shorter muttered as he kissed Ash' lips to greet him too, and he rubbed his sore neck where Eiji had basically strangled him. Eiji who sat on the floor in a weak and breathless state got a pat on the head, and Shorter left to go to work. Eiji blushed when Ash smirked at him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do it again.” For now. Not until Shorter would be back home. But even when Shorter got back, he wasn’t granted with a new opportunity soon since both guys both watched him with horrified expressions, traumatized from this morning’s sudden predicament and too suspicious of Ash’ actions to even hug each other. But that was alright. 

There were many more moments to strike. Such as during their movie night. Shorter sat in the middle with Eiji’s feet in his lap. Ash who sat on the other side first watched in amusement how Shorter fondly massaged Eiji’s feet with one hand. Ash thought it was cute, but then decided to be a dick by butting in and kidnapping one of Eiji’s feet. He tickled him, making the poor guy burst out it in a sudden laughing fit. 

His other foot that was still in Shorter’s lap kicked Shorter as a reflex, and the bowl with popcorn that was in Eiji’s hands got spilled all over Shorter’s lap, just like the coke Shorter originally held in his other hand. 

In the end Shorter had to dash off to dry his clothes, while Ash took the liberty of tickling Eiji to death on the couch, without minding the movie. 

“Ahahaaashh!” The results were very rewarding.

Proud of his own actions and with the fact that he got away with them, Ash patiently waited for his next chance. That same night, they were all nestled together in bed for their night’s rest. Eiji in the middle like usual, safe and warm in their embraces, however this time he wasn’t quite safe.

Not with Ash plotting this evil move, and he was patient enough to wait for early morning for the best effect. It wasn’t even six in the morning yet when Ash magically woke up, and immediately went for the attack. Eiji in the middle got the wake-up-call tickling of a lifetime, and he awoke with a start.

“ _AHAhahash_!” Ash flipped Eiji over, hugging him from behind and torturing his sides and tummy with teasy tickles.

“Morning sweetie,” he greeted huskily, enjoying this little prank way too much, especially when he could hear Shorter groan sleepily.

“Huh...? Ash, Eiji? Wha- ouch! Owowow, stop that ahhh!” Eiji was obviously kicking him; Ash had chosen the best position to tickle him in, and he smirked when Shorter got completely dragged out of his peaceful sleep.

“Stahahap tickling mehehehe, _aaahh_!” Ash loved it when a shriek ripped from Eiji’s throat, right into Shorter’s ear, who looked mortified at all this ruckus and noise in the early morning.

“Guys!” he whined. 

Ash however continued, and Eiji had no other choice but laugh. Somewhere in between it all, Shorter went back to sleep with his pillow over his head, but his rest was obviously very disturbed, judging from his face later that morning during breakfast.

“What?” Ash asked innocently, munching on his egg. Eiji didn’t look any better, but he was the sunshine of the household after all, so it wasn’t that bad at all.

“You’ve been hella annoying lately,” Shorter stated, eating with the grumpiest face ever. This only made Ash want to laugh even more.

“How so?” he asked smugly. Shorter continued to munch on his food, but didn’t give an answer. 

Another glorious moment to strike was when Ash got out of his shower and caught Shorter and Eiji making out on the couch. Those two love birds! Shorter was on top of Eiji, their bodies glued together as they french kissed beautifully for Ash to see. Bingo!

They didn’t even realize when a sneaking lynx slowly inched closer. Reaching the side by Eiji’s head, Ash sneakily grabbed his arm and brought it over his head. He then quickly scribbled at Eiji’s exposed armpit, tickling him effectively and making him scream into Shorter’s mouth. The sudden turn of events was enough to scare the hell out of both of them.

“Ash s-stop that! You’ve been doing this since- nohohahaha!” Ash didn’t let Eiji speak as he kept pinning his arm and tickled his underarm and ribs mercilessly.

“Been doing what, hm?” he teased. 

Shorter was too baffled and his mind probably still too hazy from the kiss to give a reaction. 

Ash knew he couldn’t keep it up forever. He was killing his boyfriends, both of them, successfully. Still, he thought he hadn’t had enough yet. He needed one more strike, just one more. One good, epic, satisfying finishing strike. He smirked. He knew exactly how. 

That night Ash managed to convince the other two into doing something naughty; he suggested bondage, and he knew he would raise suspicions if he wanted to tie up Eiji. No, he suggested to tie up Shorter.

“Oh yeaaah, sure sure. I like where this is going,” Shorter sang smugly as both Ash and Eiji tied both of his arms to the bed frame. All of them were undressed and only wearing their underwear, and tonight seemed to go the hot and spicy way. At least that was the illusion Ash was going for. 

Ash chuckled, “I’m sure you do. You _will_ like where this is going,” he said. Shorter then probably caught the twinkle in his eyes, and the tone in his voice, because he suddenly glared.

“Wait... This isn’t part of that revenge of yours is it?” he asked. Ash cocked his head.

“Hm? Revenge?” he asked. Shorter scoffed.

“Babe, I know what you’ve been doing. It’s revenge against me for keeping our ticklish boy to myself, I know that. Of course I do. But if this is part of your plan, and you want to tickle me when I’m like this -” Shorter said, and he rattled the handcuffs. 

The smuggest smile then appeared on his face as he finished, “Please know that it would be my pleasure.” He wiggled his eyebrows. Ash nodded slowly. Shorter would like to get tickled out of his mind while being tied up? Noted. But that wasn’t the plan.

“You think you’re smart, but it actually wasn’t my plan.” Eiji who sat on the side looked up when Ash glanced at him, and then back at Shorter.

“The plan was for me to have my way with Eiji here, while you can do nothing but lie there. Bye, Shorter,” he teased. Shorter’s eyes widened and Eiji’s did as well when Ash pounced on top of him. 

“Ash no wa-wawawaaaait! Eyaahaaha!” Eiji started his laughing orchestra the moment Ash started to tickle his bare sides and ribs. He heard the loud rattling of Shorter’s cuffs to the bed as the poor man struggled against his bonds.

“Hey! Ash, you can’t be serious here!” he yelled. Oh but he was. Very serious.

“Sorry love, but payback’s a bitch,” Ash sang. Eiji cried with laughter, “I hahaven’t done anythihiing!” Ah that’s right. The poor thing. Ash kissed his neck and proceeded to tickle his stomach, abdomen and waist area. 

“You didn’t love, except being too cute to handle when you’re like this,” he said in an overly flirty voice. 

“No faaahahhahaaair!” That night, Ash tickled Eiji to tears and knew no mercy. Of course he let him have a break a few times and allowed him to catch his breath. During these moments Ash would gladly taunt Shorter who was getting more and more frustrated.

He then continued to explore all of Eiji’s body to seek out all of his sensitive places, and find out wherever he was ticklish, catching up to Shorter’s knowledge. 

Only after that, he released Shorter from his misery, and Eiji as well, and with that came an end to his successful revenge. He killed two birds with one stone. If only he knew what two birds could do if they turned against that stone.

“Guys?” Both Shorter and Eiji looked.... quite vengeful.

“Come on, let’s quit this. Let’s just have sex like normal people? Wait, nooooo!” 


End file.
